creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/R
__NOWYSIWYG__ R12Multi *Keep In Touch I had made that story based off of a state i went through inlife.. Rabiid *Linnet Bird RadiantPoet */苦しむ_Kurushimu_(suffer) *Shy Raducu22 *Fallout 2 Vault 16 - I would love some criticism, It makes me realise my mistakes and improve my work :) RaeLogan Typed from my iPod Touch... The site kept crashing my device each time I disabled mobile to add it, as well as repeatedly logging me out. And eating half my battery. Forgive me for errors, but it about drove me insane... *Sonic 2006: Hidden Ending * Sonic 2006 - Episode of Mephiles (http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_2006_-_Episode_of_Mephiles) (I dunno if this counts as a spinoff or what, but it's a follow up to the above one) Ragemon65 Any criticism are welcomed in the talk section. I am still improving my language skills, so if there's any mistake, please inform me in advance so that i can correct those grammar errors myself. It's not like I hate people editing my content without informing me, but I wished you could tell me where the mistakes were, so that I can learn from it and avoid making the same one in the future, thanks for understanding! *Detective Vonarkh RANDOMISALWAYSTHEBEST *Momma, kill me *My Mum Said No Ranger1434 *Cockroach *The Lost *Little Tree Song *Mental State Rafael Dick *Glitch Pokemon Party Rahwen These are my stories, so don't edit them aside from grammatical errors. Since I type these up on a word processor before publishing, any grammar issues should be very few and far between. Woot! Rahwen 03:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Lurking *North Winds *Gambling Problem *Just for Kicks *Drag Racer *German Steel *Number 7 *Wretched *Tears *Telephone *Rahwen's Holiday Special - Dry Ice *Walker - Rahwen *Brandsville, Missouri *White Walls *I Dare You Raidenist *9 *Abandoned Chateau *Black Prism *Face Bank *Fact and Fiction *From What I Heard *Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Flood *Nintendo 3DS Oddity *Pikmin *Teddy *The Plain *Tony Hawk's Last Skater *Video Tape *Youtube Poop: Creepypasta Raidra I write to create atmospheric stories and flex my creative muscles, not to induce screaming nightmares or one-up anybody *Arms *Binding Symbol *Dawn's Notebooks *Kumiho *Most Sinister Weapon *Post-Attack *Tanks for the Exhilaration *The Binding Mask *The Cause of the Crash *The Creature in the Meteorite *The Houseguest *The Lichen Beast *The Needle *Trouble on the Mound Rainbow Swagg You are free to change any error mistake, but other than that, enjoy reading the creepypasta as it is. My CreepyPastas: *Warehouse.avi *The Harley Murder House *Always Rainbow Lizard Scaring you any day of the week. Unless the internet explodes. That would be quite a good idea! *Writes Down* *Rhythm Heaven V0 RaiyenZ *My Story RandomSock *Milkers Raquaable Congratulations, you're one of like two and a half people to read my material >.> you won't even like it, because I don't write twenty pages worth of build up for an ending that the overly descriptive title ultimately gave away before you even clicked on it. I digress, though. *A.M. *Hotel *Rasp *Knifetaker *Ingrown *Summit *Hovel *Gaunt Rav EHN. Ous *Don't Be Shy RaxisTheOmnipotent Message me with any ideas or suggestions. Otherwise, just enjoy the pastas. *Desolation *Nothing at All RaydiantWon *Lust... Razorbeak *Man of The Road *A Tudor Tale RaZuRiN *The Old Mine Rborunda98 *Lover's Night Alone... Reaper600 These are my original stories, please comment on the talk page! Only grammatical error fixes please! *Safe Rebeccareaper Vodun RedCreeper *The Children *Creature of The Night Redbulltreptar *Redo RÈDDOT Stories! Stories, oh how I love them so. Here are my stories: *My Mind --- First story *Ring, Ring, The Bells are Ringing RedMasta Long time writer. First time Creepypasta writer. *Shai-Lee Redrobots *Remembering the Carnival of Lost Souls RedRose7 *Clover RedRumxx *Creep, The Recharged Like most people here, I love writing stories - any genre fits. *X00NGE RedScreamer I like reading stories, I like it even better when I'm writing them. *The Thing at the End of My Bed Red Skull 44 I love writing stories, especially horror stories. It doesn't matter what they are about, I express myself in every story I write. *M4I7.exe *Let Me Tell You About My Friend *The Man in the Blue Car *Cry Baby ReddElite I try to write all of my stories with as much realism as possible. Real stories are the scariest, right? ;) *Turn Away (True Story) *Antigonish (The Man upon the Stair) (Exaggerated True Story) *DOT.exe (Exaggerated True Story) *Elmo Jack In The Box (True Story) *Investigation One (Exaggerated True Story) *Webcam Project, The (Not True Story) Relentless Winter I'm relatively new to this, so I'm treating it more like a writing exercise than anything else. Here are the results (so far). *Stanley Was Exhausted *Blink Twice RellikJoin This was an idea I had for sometime but only just got round to writing. Critiquing is requested and I hope it's enjoyed. *Scream For Me Renigaed If you see a grammar mistake or spelling error, go ahead and fix it. Other wise, don't touch a thing, lol. I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning.. how ironic. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :3 *The 3:00 AM Myth Renzilla If, for some reason, you see a grammar mistake, feel free to fix it, but other than that, don't do anything. xD *The Kitten Resist76 *Lovers Dead.txt RetardoTheMagnificent I'll sometimes write some pasta, but haven't really posted anything other than the Shieldwall story, which itself is uncompleted. Honest and constructive criticsm is always helpful, and I hope you'll like the stuff I write. *The Lost Shieldwall ReverendHerby *The Origin of Ralph Ultio: A Prequel to Do Not Feed The Animals Runescia It's my first creepy-pasta, so I hope you don't hate it that much! *Revolt Riannajaye *Where Was I? RickLander I write these pastas to entertain you, not give you nightmares. (Most of them aren't that scary anyway, and most of them are parodies or trollpastas, i.e. Drake & Josh Lost Episode.) *Drake and Josh: The Lost Episode *Tubular Times *SonicDJ.png *Tubular Times Part 2 *The Greek Scarecrow *Jeff & Jeff's Dog *Wally The Damned RiderofVengeance *Τα σκοτεινά παλάτια/greek poem Ridiculously Stupid Assault Puppy *Man and his Mirror Rieneir *Not Scary Actually *The Fading *Les Yeux Bleu *Biology RiotousMutt *Do You Do Voodoo? Rip-Lynn *InvisiLynn *Do You See *Forsakend *Madness of the Mind Rivfruifv Criticism is welcome. *The True Story Behind OK Computer (Part 1) *The True Story Behind OK Computer (Part 2) *7 Years Later Rockyz *The Missing Pixel RoboKy *12 Minutes *Hot Job *Lights On *Stone Chambers Robotkat *The Cascade Volcanic Arc Enigma *Key The Remix *Primrose Mall Robyn-Kitty *Disturbing Disc Rockbasket *Morals *Howell Shelter Rockfan70 I've only written these two so far, but I'm eager to write more when I'm inspired. Please don't edit my work unless you have previously messaged me and gotten express permission to do so. *Dreams and Choices *The Shower Stall Rockergrrl113 I'm welcome to criticism and such. Please let me know what you think. I am not used to writing short stories because I usually focus on novels. These are my first real short stories. *One Final Text *A Dark Tale Rocks821 Hello, people. This one I'm posting right now is my first ever creepy pasta, and any and all criticism is welcome. Thank you, and I hope you like it. *The Art of Claywork is Dead Rodent567 These are my stories. *A Saturday Morning ROFLkorean Here are my stories and there is still way more to come *Once At My Friend's House *Saturday Morning *Something on the Tracks *Why I Dont go to Camp Anymore RolandTheBrown * My Father's Pride Rokuwarrior *Bash Rosemarion *Lying Awake Rovece Just a few stories. *Denial RootFloatCream *Another Herobrine Story *Wobbuffet's Tail Roxie-Curtis *Justine B. RushHourDuck *Persona 3 FES: New Game Plus Theory RyanVetter *Secrets Ryonne *A Nice Guy *The Omnideoist theory Ryushusupercat *The Holder of Om Nom Nom Ryucloudfighter78 *Spy Account Legend Raimed *Dreamscape Raptorhunter98 *Journal of My Encounters *The Smile Killer Category:Article Listing Subpages